¿Dueña de nada?
by Oyuki-Flor
Summary: ¿Sexo y amor?, ¿sólo sexo?... Hinata Hyuga descubrirá la respuesta a esas cuestiones con Uchiha Sasuke, aunque el tiempo, el desamor y Neji le darán la última palabra. ¿SasuHina Ó NejiHina?. Leve NARUSASU.


**(…)**

**¿Dueña de nada?.**

**(…)**

Estaba empapada de sudor. Ambos lo estaban. El placer que ella percibía justo en ese momento no podía ser igualado con nada que hasta entonces hubiera sentido… y tal vez nunca nada lo sería.

Entre jadeos, otros fluidos además del sudor e incesantes embestidas, Sasuke estaba terminando y ella, creyó estallar al compás del moreno cuando sintió como se llenaba absolutamente de él.

La velocidad que hasta entonces los había guiado se convirtió en movimientos lentos y serenos hasta que él sólo se quedó estático pero aún en su interior. Pausadamente dejó caer su cara en el cuello de Hinata y suspiró antes de devorar esa exquisita y pálida piel.

Con labios desbordantes de pasión, succionó mientras ella gemía quedamente al sentir como él imprimía la marca que la encadenaba como propiedad de Uchiha Sasuke.

Esa era la marca que Hinata permitía que la atara a él porque quizás sólo de eso podría presumir sin palabras el cómo, Sasuke acudía a ella para tomarla, era la prueba de que no había estado soñando. Esa era la única evidencia visible de que había noches en las cuales ella olvidaba sus principios, sus deseos, sus sentimientos y se dejaba arrastrar dócilmente por el deseo.

Mientras sentía cómo aquellos labios hambrientos sólo de ella, recorrían cada centímetro de su cuello, la morena gemía con un solo pensamiento: "Te amo".

Sasuke se sintió satisfecho y cuando levantó su rostro para poder apreciar la cara de su acompañante, la que debía estar igualmente satisfecha, Hinata observó como no sólo sus facciones se tensaron, sino todo su cuerpo. Salió lentamente de la estrecha chica y se recostó a su lado pasando su brazo derecho bajo su cabeza hasta convertirlo en su almohada.

Ella se removió y acercó su desnudo y hermoso cuerpo al de Sasuke. Una de sus piernas lo abrazó y sus blancas manos comenzaron a acariciar sus cabellos y cada parte de su perfecto rostro.

Cuánto deseaba decirle lo mucho que lo quería, expresarle lo feliz que se sentía porque él estuviera ahí, anheló tanto decirle que él era el único en su vida, el único que la hacía sentirse realmente viva, realmente una mujer… pero no podía hacerlo con palabras, sabía que eso molestaría a Sasuke así que únicamente dejó que sus caricias hablaran pero ella tuvo la impresión de que no fueron suficientes para que él comprendiera todo lo que sentía.

Luego ella lo abrazó y recostó su cabeza en aquél bien formado pecho. Dejó que el sueño la venciera decidiendo no preocuparse esa noche por nada. Mañana lo podría hacer.

**(…)**

Hinata despertó y se hallaba sola. Nadie ocupaba el lado derecho de la cama y en su departamento no había nadie más que ella pero si estaban los rastros de la apasionada noche que había compartido con el único que hasta entonces había sido su dueño. Dueño de la morena en todos los sentidos en los que ella le había permitido únicamente a él.

Cuando se descubrió sola como ocurría siempre que Sasuke acudía a ella, se sintió como si no valiera nada, quiso ser una flor y dejarse llevar a donde fuera que el viento la transportara pero lamentablemente, seguía siendo sólo Hinata Hyuga.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentada y abrazó sus rodillas pero ese pequeño acto únicamente la hacía sentirse más sola porque no había nadie que pudiera darle un verdadero abrazo y que le transmitiera calor. Permaneció así durante unos minutos y las lágrimas caían frías y llenas de tristeza sobre su de desnudo cuerpo.

Cuando sintió que ya no pudo llorar más, llevó ambas manos a su cara y limpió todo rastro de melancolía. Tomó una bata de fina seda en color lila y arropó con ella su desnudez.

Se levantó y acudió a un espejo en el cual podía observarse completamente. Amarró su largo cabello negro azulado con un listón a juego con la bata y lentamente descubrió su cuello para mirar la marca de su traición. Cuando la encontró, su mano derecha acarició toda la parte de la piel en donde había sido tatuada y volvió a llorar cuando su mente le trajo los instantes en los que Sasuke la había hecho.

**(…)**

Sasuke regresó a su departamento muy temprano y tomó una ducha con agua caliente. Tenía que estar presentable para recibir a Naruto.

Ellos llevaban unos meses de ser pareja y aún no vivían en el mismo departamento. Simplemente cada que deseaban pasar la noche juntos, lo hacían sin contemplaciones. De algún modo que Sasuke aprovechaba mucho mejor de lo que parecía, era una relación en donde ambos tenían plena libertad.

Mientras el agua enjuagaba cada rincón de su cuerpo, recordó la noche que había pasado en brazos de Hinata… una excelente noche hasta que volvió a la realidad en la que era ella y no él quien lo hacía disfrutar así.

No era como que a Uchiha Sasuke le importara comprender los sentimientos de la Hyuga pero le fastidiaba el hecho de que sin pretenderlo, lo hiciera perfectamente y eso a él, le hacía sentir como una basura porque sabía muy bien que la lastimaba y que aunque ella pretendiera ser fuerte, no lo era.

Sasuke era feliz con Naruto. Ese rubio lo amaba como nunca nadie más lo había hecho y hacían el amor de modo que ambos disfrutaban plenamente y aunque Sasuke nunca se lo había confesado a él, claro que lo amaba… aunque también estaba Hinata, el lado oscuro de su doble vida.

Era cierto que Sasuke se sentía feliz con Naruto y se odiaba porque cada noche que él pasaba con Hinata, era una traición al amor que compartía con el rubio, a los sentimientos que Naruto le ofrecía sólo a él y también odiaba saber que lastimaba a esa chica cuyo único error, un estúpido error, fue haberse enamorado ciegamente de él.

Tenía que alejarse de ella y lo haría, pero no sabía cuándo.

**(…)**

Esa mañana, Hinata no salió de su departamento, simplemente se dedicó a pensar en toda su vida.

Recordó que antes de conocer a Sasuke, ella era una chica que decía tener claro lo que quería para su futuro… al menos en cuanto a su persona y su moral, ella estaba segura de conocerse perfectamente bien. Pero su vida dio un inesperado giro cuando se enamoró de él.

Su relación siempre fue extraña porque aunque ella constantemente quería conocer más y más sobre la vida de Sasuke, él sólo se limitaba a hacerla feliz, o al menos eso creía él que hacía pero nunca se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la hería su silencio. Siempre que estaban juntos, él permanecía callado, le decía que le demostraba su amor con todas las caricias que le regalaba y que prefería no hablar de las cosas que iban mal porque su vida ya era patética como para no poder olvidarla ni siquiera a su lado. Así que se limitaba a intentar cumplirle todos sus deseos y a hacerle el amor.

Hinata por su parte, pensaba que tal vez si ella, a pesar de ser tímida, intentaba mostrarse abierta con Sasuke, él haría lo mismo con el tiempo. Pero su relación avanzaba y ella a pesar de tenerlo en su cama, sentía que jamás había logrado entrar a su corazón.

Ella nunca se percató que Sasuke la entendía, que se daba cuenta cuando lloraba por él. Sasuke sabía que Hinata quería ser la dueña de su corazón y vivir en sus pensamientos, quería que su cuerpo fuera templo sólo para él… claro que lo sabía y él, realmente la amaba de un modo distinto pero detestaba que Hinata no pudiera comprender su silencio, que no se conformara con lo que le ofrecía.

Sin embargo, al lado de aquel atractivo moreno, Hinata descubrió lo importante que era la sexualidad en una relación.

Si bien era cierto que ellos jamás hablaban de tantas cosas como ella deseaba, también lo era el hecho de que a Sasuke siempre le había importado hacerla feliz en la intimidad. Se esmeraba en cumplir sus deseos y el sexo a su lado, realmente la enloquecía y la llenaba como nunca imaginó que ese sentido complementaría su vida.

Pero un día, Sasuke simplemente terminó con la relación dejándola a ella, completamente destrozada y sumergida en la depresión absoluta.

Hinata intentó de casi todo para olvidarlo: salir con sus amigos, refugiarse en el trabajo, leer, salir con otros chicos… pero nunca lograba arrancar a Sasuke de su mente, de su vida. Su cuerpo extrañaba sentirse lleno sólo de él y por mucho que intentara demostrarle al propio Sasuke y a sus amigos que ya había olvidado el pasado, no podía engañarse a ella misma.

Cuando la relación terminó, Hinata realmente intentó enamorarse de nuevo pero tampoco podía engañar al destino así que cada que fracasaba, volvía a pensar en Sasuke y volvía a deprimirse… hasta que comprendió que no lo había olvidado dejó de hacer intentos vanos que sólo empeoraban mucho más la situación.

Al descubrir Hinata la verdad de su triste presente, cruzó como rayo de luz, la idea de convertirse en su amante pero del mismo modo fugaz en que la idea surgió, hizo que se desvaneciera de su mente esa atrocidad porque Sasuke actualmente estaba enamorado y sobretodo porque ella no podría nunca aceptar la idea de compartir algo tan preciado, con tanto valor y significado en su vida: lo quería todo o nada.

Lo quería. Pero decidió ir en contra de lo que había pensado que sería siempre y después de una noche en que Sasuke fue a su departamento y la tomó como muchas otras veces lo había hecho, simplemente se convirtió en algo que ella no podía definir… o mejor dicho, no quería hacer.

Sabía que cada noche que pasaba con Sasuke, le traería después, varios e interminables días de desdicha porque aunque se sentía feliz cuando él la hacía suya, la felicidad no era completa. Para Sasuke sólo era sexo y para ella era una entrega total en la que disfrutar del chico era consecuencia de amarlo solamente a él.

Después de esos encuentros, ella entristecía porque anhelaba aquel tiempo en que a pesar del devastador silencio de Sasuke, él estaba a su lado y entonces nacía el deseo de tener un futuro con él y convertirse en su todo, ser todo lo que una mujer puede ser para el hombre de quién está enamorada.

**(…)**

Cuando Naruto llegó al apartamento 308, abrió con la llavecilla dorada que guardaba siempre con las demás llaves y entró para apreciar una vez más, el perfecto orden de la estancia que mantenía el moreno.

El rubio siempre quedaba impresionado con ese detalle porque Sasuke parecía quererlo controlar todo y a veces hasta le sorprendía que a él le diera una libertad casi irreal. Sonrío cuando escuchó que el agua de la regadera caía incesante en el baño de su habitación.

Dejó en el comedor las bolsas que llevaba con víveres y otras cosas que ya no recordaba ni qué eran y se dirigió a la recamara para sentarse en un pequeño y reconfortable diván que estaba situado al lado de la ventana. Pudo contemplar la gran ciudad y se sintió inmensamente feliz por estar ahí. Sasuke era todo lo que siempre había deseado encontrar y lo amaba, pese a todo.

Se perdió en aquellos pensamientos y su mirada se volvió aún más luminosa opacando el color del cielo que comparado con esos ojos, parecía triste y su sonrisa se acrecentó mostrando sólo dicha… ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Sasuke, quién únicamente tenía una toalla alrededor de la cintura, había salido del baño y se encontraba mirándolo con un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas.

Cuando Sasuke lo vio ahí, radiante sólo de esa manera que él percibía cuando estaba a su lado, supo lo mucho que lastimaría a Naruto si descubría que él buscaba el calor de otros brazos que no fueran los suyos. Sintió como un efímero pero fuerte dolor se instaló en su pecho sólo con imaginar un rostro opuesto al que estaba contemplando y justo en ese momento decidió que Hinata, por mucho placer que le hiciera sentir, saldría de su vida para siempre.

Amaba a su Naruto y no iba a perderlo por ser un estúpido ambicioso. No quería lastimarlo y si eso significaba herir a la muchacha, entonces lo haría pero Naruto jamás sería infeliz por él, porque él lo entendía de un modo que nadie más había hecho. Simplemente ese rubio que era tan diferente a él, llenaba su vida.

La noche en que fue al departamento de Hinata había peleado con Naruto y sólo para sentir que podía tener todo lo que quisiera, fue a los brazos de ella… además de que el sexo con Hinata nunca había sido despreciable pero sólo fue sexo y después de eso, sentir que tenía el poder para poseerla cuando él quisiera, lo hacía regresar ocasionalmente para comprobarlo y hasta disfrutarlo… pero eso se terminaría y él no volvería a traicionar a su Naruto, no más.

**(…)**

Abatida en su depresión, Hinata estaba recostada en el sofá de la sala cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

No hubiera querido abrir para que nadie viera lo derrotada que se encontraba pero sabía que, el que siempre la visitaba era su primo Neji y después de todo, él era su único familiar en la ciudad y su mejor amigo, el único a quien no necesitaba contarle todo detalladamente para que la conociera.

Neji parecía que podía ver a través de su fragilidad y eso a Hinata le gustaba porque la hacía sentir conectada con él.

Se levantó y al abrir la puerta, ahí estaba, como siempre. Le sonrío y lo abrazó fuertemente pero ella no se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa que Neji le presentó, se desdibujó cuando comprendió que otra vez había estado con Sasuke. Tampoco notó como Neji se estremeció cuando ella acercó su cuerpo con ahínco al de él y mucho menos se dio cuenta de cómo se sonrojó al contacto de sus cuerpos… lucía tan hermosa. Suspiró y le volvió a sonreír pero ahora con… melancolía.

Ella lo invitó a pasar y le dejó en la sala mientras que se duchaba. Ya era más de medio día y por cómo lucía, Neji podría apostar a que ni siquiera había desayunado así que se dirigió a la cocina y preparó un poco de comida italiana. Sabía que a Hinata le encantaba y a él le apetecía probar esa comida.

El almuerzo transcurrió del mismo modo que siempre: Neji no había dejado de hablar de tantas cosas como se le ocurrían y Hinata sonreía porque sabía que su primo siempre era callado pero él intentaba animarla cuando más falta le hacía.

Neji le había hablado de todo lo que la compañía constructora en la que trabajaba, tenía planeado. Le había contado que los planos que presentó ganaron el concurso para el nuevo centro comercial que se construiría en la capital e incluso le había hablado hasta de la última película que había visto y con ello, el guapo chico, había logrado que Hinata cambiara su estado de ánimo.

Ambos habían decidido mirar algo, lo que fuera en televisión, así que después de lavar los platos, se dirigieron a la sala.

Neji había sacado del microondas una bolsa de rosetas de maíz que sólo probó él durante la película mientras que Hinata se había quedado dormida recostada en su hombro antes de llegar a la mitad.

El chico de cabello color castaño colocó en la mesita de centro, el tazón que sostenía en sus manos y acarició el cabello de Hinata, inhaló su aroma con descaro, la acomodó de tal modo que pudiera contemplar perfectamente su cara pero al hacerlo, descubrió esa marca en su delgado cuello. Al instante sus manos se contrajeron para formar unos puños y sintió cómo hervía su sangre.

No podía comprender por qué Hinata permitía esa situación, por qué se había aferrado a él a pesar de saber que tenía ya a quien querer, por qué se lastimaba de ese modo, por qué se denigraba a ser la amante de aquél estúpido engreído… realmente lo que Neji más odiaba era que si conocía el porqué: lo amaba.

Neji la abrazó y dejó que descansara en sus brazos.

**(…)**

Naruto sintió que alguien lo observaba así que buscó aquellos profundos ojos que siempre además de mirarlo, le hacían también el amor y después, fue el quien se sonrojó cuando vio tan seductor cuerpo ante él.

Su cabello estaba mojado y no pudo evitar ver como las gotas de agua resbalaban por ese cuello tan delicioso y se desvanecían en su pecho. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia él para besarlo apasionadamente.

Por muchas noches que habían compartido juntos, Naruto siempre lo besaba como si fuera encontrar en esos labios, un nuevo sabor que hasta entonces la vida no le había permitido probar y para él, así era porque en Sasuke, cada vez había algo nuevo de lo cual apropiarse.

Lo sujetó de la cintura y caminaron hasta que el cuerpo de Sasuke chocó contra la pared. Naruto tenía deseos y los saciaría hasta estar satisfecho… aunque después de pensar en esto último, sonrío con un poco de glotonería: él nunca estaría satisfecho de Sasuke y siempre desearía más y más de él.

**(…)**

Neji la contempló unos instantes y no supo con exactitud lo que sintió en ese momento. Besó dulcemente sus labios pero apenas fue un roce, no quería despertarla.

Acarició la marca que a su parecer lucía horrible y sintió celos, porque Hinata probablemente y gracias a lo que sentía por Uchiha Sasuke, nunca se daría cuenta que a su lado, nada le faltaría. Neji podría hacerla feliz si tan sólo ella se lo permitiera.

¿Por qué Hinata no podía ver que él era todo lo que ella necesitaba?... lo que ella buscaba… ¿por qué insistía con atarse a algo que sólo la hacía infeliz?: no podía entenderla pero estaba seguro que si alguien podía cambiar el destino de la Hyuga, ésa era solamente ella y él estaría a su lado pasara lo que pasara.

Algún día Neji podría expresarle abiertamente sus sentimientos, podría hacerla feliz y ambos se pertenecerían plenamente. Él borraría toda marca de sufrimiento en Hinata y ella nunca más volvería a desear a otro hombre que no fuera él.

**(…)**

Hinata estaba descansando. Qué bien se sentía. Momentáneamente percibió un agradable calor que bañaba sus labios. Sólo se removió en los brazos que la protegían y sonrió ligeramente. No quiso despertar porque soñar justo como en ese instante lo hacía, era verdaderamente complicado para ella y ahora que estaba ahí, por nada del mundo lo detendría.

**(…)**

En ese día, Sasuke había tomado una decisión y nada lo haría retractarse de ella. Había llegado al límite y se sentía asqueado de su propio ser por engañar a la persona que más le importaba en la vida y todo a cambio de un placer distinto.

Con Hinata era sexo que disfrutaba aunque ya no hubiera sentimientos involucrados, sólo predominaba el deseo de hacerla suya, el poder de poseer su cuerpo, era probar otras mieles, era la evidencia de que él podía disfrutar mucho más de lo que tenía…

Pero con Naruto en su vida, ya no habría necesidad de buscar nada fuera de su relación: comprendió que ya no necesitaba nada más.

**(…)**

Naruto sabía que Sasuke frecuentaba a esa morena. No era ningún idiota como para no saberlo… pero no tenía la fuerza para alejarse de él y era mejor tenerlo de esa forma que no tenerlo.

No podía permitirse el llorar como la víctima de una novela dramática. No esperaría que nadie lo compadeciera y él no lo haría por su persona. Cuando inició la relación con Sasuke, sabía que él estaba con la Hyuga y no se detuvo. Ahora afrontaría las consecuencias de tenerlo.

Lucharía en contra de todos, incluso contra Sasuke si era necesario pero él, le enseñaría lo que era amar de verdad. Era el camino que había elegido y tan decidido como actuó la noche en que lo conoció, seguiría actuando en su vida, junto a él.

**(…)**

Hinata contó más de doce lunas nuevas y la marca de su cuello se borró completamente, Sasuke no regresó para volver a tatuarla una y mil veces más, aunque ella lo esperó siempre y no dejó escapar nada de aquel frío y lejano pasado que había vivido con él.

En una mañana de verano, cuando el calor dominaba, Neji fue a su departamento pero fue diferente. Ese día Hinata si notó como Neji la observó, notó su rubor y cuando lo abrazó, pudo escuchar perfectamente un leve gemido por parte él.

Cuando se separó de Neji para encontrar esos ojos tan iguales a los suyos, sintió que no conocía al hombre que tenía en frente porque notó lo atractivo que le parecía y una sonrisa muy sutil se hizo presente en sus labios cuando se preguntó si toda la vida había sido así y tontamente nunca lo había notado.

Hinata estaba vestida con un short que dejaba ver sus largas y hermosas piernas y una blusa con un escote que mostraba su delgada pero firme cintura y la perfección de sus bien formados pechos. Simplemente Neji pensó que su belleza no tenía igual. Sólo habían pasado escasos 60 segundos desde que llegó al apartamento y Hinata en ese instante no pensó más de lo que quiso.

Se abalanzó contra él y lo besó con absoluto deseo. Neji había esperado toda la vida para que eso sucediera así que dejó que por fin sus deseos fueran saciados por ella.

Mientras el beso duró, él la había acercado contra su cuerpo anulando por completo la distancia que los separaba y ella sintió como iba humedeciéndose con las firmes y hambrientas caricias que Neji le ofrecía.

Entraron cerrando tras ellos la puerta para que pudieran acomodarse en el sofá de la sala. Cuando el cuerpo de Hinata estuvo completamente recostado y Neji se encontraba sobre ella, intentó preguntarle si estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo pero la boca de ella capturó sus labios sellando así al sonido de su voz. Sólo recibió una mirada firme y una sonrisa que él jamás había visto en ese bello rostro, en los labios que en más de una ocasión había besado cuando dormía. Era un ladrón de besos pero no le importaba.

Neji comenzó a devorar su cuello lenta y apasionadamente mientras que sus ágiles manos recorrían sin cesar aquellas esbeltas piernas y Hinata sólo gemía mientras arqueaba su espalda por reacción.

Sintiendo esas maravillosas caricias, Hinata pensó que tal vez, eso era lo único que jamás había hecho para olvidarse completamente del pasado: entregarse una vez más.

Sasuke había sido su primer amor y el primer hombre en su vida, ella realmente lo amaba y le dolía, como mil cuchillos hiriendo todo su cuerpo, pensar en la forma en que la había olvidado cuando parecía que por mucho que se esforzara ella no lo lograría pero fue justo con las caricias de Neji que comprendió el porqué, para Sasuke no fue doloroso abrir sus brazos a un nuevo presente.

Si algo había entendido después de que como un tornado Sasuke pasara por su vida, era que una relación se complementa con el sexo y con correr del tiempo, éste se vuelve el lazo más fuerte que une a las parejas. Ahora lo veía: Sasuke no podía ser indiferente ante las caricias acompañadas de todo lo demás que recibía de ésa persona, era imposible no amar a esa persona.

Neji le quitó su blusa para tener completo acceso a su blanca piel y Hinata no hacía más que disfrutar de lo que hábilmente él hacía con su cuerpo tan necesitado de amor, de caricias, de pasión.

Todas las prendas que les estorbaban para sentirse el uno al otro, calleron al suelo mientras que leves suspiros inundaban toda la estancia llena de luz y calor... demasiado calor.

El joven besó cada parte de su cuerpo pero sin dejar de regresar por el néctar de sus labios.

Cuando estuvo dentro de ella, esperó un poco para que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la sensación de sentirse llena y luego comenzó a moverse cuidadosamente hasta que la velocidad aumentó y con ella se aproximaba el momento en que Neji por fin habría mitigado los deseos que hasta entonces sólo ella le había despertado, el momento en que Hinata volviera a sentirse una mujer.

Esa mañana Hinata se dio cuenta de que, al esperar todo ese tiempo para que Sasuke volviera, había sido la dueña de nada: no tenía felicidad, no lo tenía a él, no tenía una vida propia, no disfrutaba y lo echaba de menos. No pudo evitar sentirse como una tonta porque nunca antes observó que Neji estaba con ella, ¿cómo pudo haberse sentido dueña de nada si se había convertido en la persona más importante para él?.

Cuando ella sintió como su interior se llenaba de Neji, no fue sólo el clímax de la relación lo que notó en su cuerpo, también su alma estaba inundándose de dicha. Ambos terminaron exhaustos.

Él la miró con una doble intención: sólo con sus hermosos ojos le dijo que no era una chica más, pudo haberle dicho que la amaba pero se limitó a sonreírle y a acariciar su rostro, la otra era ver si no estaba arrepentida.

Hinata pasó sus manos al cuello de él y lo recostó sobre su pecho: no quiso mentirle al decir algo que no sentía o que no sabía con exactitud qué era, ahora ella jugaba con los cabellos de aquel hombre y estaba segura de que, no se arrepentía, jamás lo haría si se había entregado a alguien que al hacerle el amor, la despertó nuevamente a la vida de ser una mujer.

Luego ella habló, casi en un suspiro, cerca de la oreja de Neji para preguntarle divertida: "¿Esto fue todo?". Sus palabras desconcertaron al chico quien sonrió también divertido y volvió a mirarla para comprender a qué se refería.

Hinata comenzó a removerse hasta que invirtieron las posiciones en las que se encontraban y ella quedó sobre él. Comenzó a besarlo y antes que otra cosa, sus labios volvieron a la oreja de él: "Es mi turno". Neji sonrió y dejó que la hermosa mujer con la que estaba, llenara de besos todo cuanto quisiera de su cuerpo, después de todo, era sólo para ella.

La morena peliazul no volvió a pensar en Sasuke durante ese día, ya que su mente y absolutamente todo su ser, se habían concentrado en el chico con quien estaba en ese momento.

**(…)**

Hinata succionó varias veces el cuello de Neji aunque la primera vez que lo hizo un efímero recuerdo amenazó con hacerse presente pero ella no lo permitió. Comprendió que en esta ocasión, no había necesidad de imprimir un sello que demostrara dominio, ya no.

El día transcurrió como muchos otros y en ese departamento, lo único que ambos jóvenes tomaron para mitigar su sed y su hambre fue el alma y el cuerpo del otro.

Hinata no sabía qué sentía por él, tal vez era una nueva sensación a la que no podía darle nombre porque jamás antes la había experimentado de esta forma pero sonrió porque si bien era cierto que nunca podría cambiar su pasado, había entendido que podía recordarlo ya sin dolor.

**(…)**

Existen muchas formas de amar a una persona, pocas para olvidarla. El amor no tiene un estándar porque depende de cada quien, la intensidad y la manera de demostrarlo y no siempre hay finales felices con quienes lo deseamos pero siempre hay comienzos afortunados que dependen sólo de uno mismo.

Hinata Hyuga estaba comenzando a vivir. Era joven todavía y tal vez ya no sería la niña débil que había sido siempre.

El sufrimiento no es tan malo como puede imaginarse porque puede ser transformado en fortaleza… ella lo descubrió cuando Neji le dio un beso en la nariz.

**(…)**

**Fin.**

**(…)**

Hola, es la segunda historia que escribo en FF y les agradezco mucho que la hayan leído pero agradeceré aún más si dejan review, siempre me agrada saber lo que los demás piensan y les confieso que de no ser porque yo misma amo y valoro la privacidad de mis pensamientos, odiaría infinitamente no poder leer la mente de todos Ustedes xD.

Por cierto, sé que no viene al caso y que también es inútil que lo haga porque él nunca leerá esto pero** agradezco a AFH** porque me dio la inspiración para terminar con esta historia de un modo que no tenía contemplado ^_^

Originalmente tenía pensado terminar con una Hinata infeliz e incluso quería que la única parte "emocionante" fuera sólo el principio pero opté por regalarle a Neji una oportunidad e intenté mostrar a una chica que ha decidido transformar el pasado que hiere, en un recuerdo con el que se puede sonreír si descubres que algo has aprendido de él.

No sé Ustedes pero considero que si es posible llegar a sentirse y a actuar del modo en que Hinata lo ha hecho en este shot…

Ok, hasta la otra. Cuídense todas (os) y recuerden que:

**"Dejar review adelgaza… al menos los dedos xD"**


End file.
